fruitsbasketstoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Ontmoeting met de Sohma's (deel 2)
Ontmoeting met de Sohma's (deel 2) ''Vervolg: Ontmoeting met de Sohma's "Hey, jongens!" riep Tsuki zwaaiend naar de groep Sohma's die maar een paar meter van haar vandaan waren. "Hey, Tsuki!" riep Myazakki en rende naar haar toe en knuffelde haar. Misaki kwam er ook bij en zag opeens Myuu achter Tsuki staan en keek vragend naar Tsuki. "Wie is dat?" vroeg ze met haar vragende blik. "Oh, ja. Jongens, dit is Myuu Sohma." stelde Tsuki Myuu voor aan de rest van de Sohma's. "Nog een Sohma. Ik dacht dat wij de enige waren op deze school." zei Myazakki en trok een soort van combinatie van een vragende en verbaasde blik. "Ja, dat dacht ik eerst ook." zette Misaki vast. "Wel, dat komt waarschijnlijk omdat ik er gisteren niet was. Ik was ziek." zei ze en lachte schaapachtig. "Ah zo. Wel, ik ga je nu voorstellen aan de groep! Dit is Misaki, Myazakki, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru -maar zij is geen echte Sohma-, Momiji en Hatsuharu." zei Tsuki terwijl zethumb|Yuki hen allemaal had aangewezen. Toen wist Myuu eindelijk wie wie was. De bruine was Myazakki, de blauwe was Misaki, de oranje Tsuki, de grijs-zilvere Yuki, de knal-oranje kop Kyo, de niet helemaal Sohma bruine Tohru, de blonde Momiji -die super schattig is- en de wit met zwart haar is Hatsuharu. "Myuu?" vroeg Kazuma toen hij zich bij de groep voegde. "Ni-san*?" vroeg Myuu verbaasd om haar grote broer te zien. "Wat doe jij hier?" vroeg Kazuma terwijl hij zijn zus knuffelde. "Ik zit hier op school, oboe." zei ze en tikte zachtjes op zijn voorhoofd. "Ja, dat zie ik nu. Dat had je me eerder kunnen thumb|left|Kazuma: Myuu's ni-sanvertellen?" vroeg Kazuma. Myuu stak haar tong uit naar haar broer. "Kleuter." zei hij plagerig. Myuu stak haar tong wijder uit. "Ho, ho, wacht eens even. Je hebt me nooit verteld dat je een klein zusje hebt?" zei Myazakki die zich een beetje beledigd -of zoiets- voelde. "Ik was het gewoon vergeten." zei Kazuma snel. "Hoe kun je nu vergeten dat je een zus hebt?" vroeg Kyo die een rare kop trok. Myuu ging voor hem staan en keek hem met een schuin hoofd aan. Kyo keek haar vragend aan. "Je hebt een rare kop." zei Myuu uiteindelijk. Kyo kreeg een kloppende ader en de rest van de Sohma lachte zich in een breuk. "Haha, weet je Kazuma jouw zus bevalt me wel!" zei Yuki lachend. Tsuki was het met hem eens. "Ja, ze is best grappig." zei Misaki die een beetje lachte. "Wel, Myuu, welk dier ben je?" vroeg Myazakki met een beetje interesse. "Ze is de Zwaan." zei Kazuma in Myuu's plaats om met Myazakki te kunnen praten. "Ni-san, ik kan zelf praten!" zei Myuu en gaf haar broer een harde stomp. "Au!" riep Kazuma die best pijn had. De Sohma's lachten nog harder en deze keer lachte Kyo ook mee. "Jullie hebben gelijk! Ze valt best mee!" riep Kyo die het erg grappig vond dat zijn sensei werd geslagen door zijn kleine zus. "Haha, het is erg grappig!" riep Kazuma sarcastisch. "Ja, dat is het ook!" riepen de Sohma's in koor. Pas na een paar minuten kregen ze in de gaten dat ze werden aangestaard door een paar kinderen. Meteen stopte ze met lachen en werden weer serieus. "Dus vossenstaart, hoe heb je haar ontmoet?" vroeg Yuki aan haar. "Noem me toch niet zo en ik heb haar ontmoet doordat ze bij mij in de klas zit." zei Tsuki. "Ah, zo." zei Yuki en luisterde aandachtig naar ieder woord dat ze zei. Toen ging de bel en moest iedereen naar zijn eigen rij gaan. "Ik zie je later, vossentaart!" zei Yuki grinnikend en ging naar zijn eigen rij. Tsuki ging geïrriteerd naar haar rij samen met Myuu. "Iedereen neem jullie geschiedenisboek op pagina 23!" riep de leerkracht van geschiedenis die Myuu bleek te herkennen. Het was dezelfde leerkracht die ze in de morgen had ontmoet. Het was de sportleerkracht! Hij is dus ook de geschiedenisleerkracht. "Mr. Supotsu, ik begrijp dit niet." zei iemand van Myuu's klas die zijn vinger in de lucht stak. ''"Dus zo heet hij." dacht Myuu. De leerkracht keek Myuu aan en knipoogde naar haar. Myuu bloosde en hoopte -wenste- dat haar vleugels niet tevoorschijn kwamen. "Myuu is er iets?" vroeg Mr. Supotsu. "Er is niets meneer ik snapte gewoon iets niet." zei Myuu snel en keek hem niet aan. "Wat begrijp je niet?" vroeg Mr. thumb|left|Mr. SupotsuSupotsu en kwam heel dicht bij haar staan. Myuu bloosde harder en haar vleugels kwamen gelukkig nog niet piepen. Snel wees ze een oefening aan die heel gemakkelijk was. "Ah, zo kijk het zit zo in elkaar." zei Mr. Supotsu. Myuu luisterde helemaal niet naar zijn uitleg en bleef hem aanstaren. "Snap je?" vroeg Mr. Supotsu die haar gedachte onderbrak. "Euhm... Ja, ik snap het nu. Bedankt." zei ze en glimlachte. "Goed dan." zei hij, lachte nog even naar haar en ging naar een groepje die zat te praten. "Lievelingetje." zei Tsuki lachend en gaf haar een vriendschappelijke boks. "Lievelingetjes?" dacht Myuu en begon te glimlachen. De uren gingen snel voorbij en de schooldag was voorbij. Myuu ging dromerig de school uit. "Wat is er met haar aan de hand?" vroeg Misaki aan Tsuki. "Weet ik niet." antwoordde Tsuki. "Die heeft het goed te pakken!" riep Myazakki die zich bij hun voegde. "Wat?" vroegen Tsuki en Misaki verbaasd. "Ze heeft het goed te pakken: Ze is verliefd." zei Myazakki als informatie. "Dat wisten we wel." zeiden Tsuki en Misaki te samen. "Het is gewoon dat Akito daar staat." zeiden ze in koor en wezen naar hem aan de overkant. "Haal Myuu!" siste Misaki en Myazakki tegen Tsuki. Tsuki knikte en ging naar Myuu. Ze fluisterde iets in Myuu's oor en Myuu werd meteen stil. Ze gingen allemaal snel weg, maar Akito hield hen tegen. "Hallo, hoe gaat het met jullie?" vroeg Akito met een brede grijns. "Alles gaat goed Akito." zeiden Misaki, Myazakki en Tsuki te samen.thumb|Myazakki, Misaki en Tsuki "Akito?" vroeg Myuu en keek naar haar vriendinnen. Myuu keek Akito nog eens goed aan en herkende hem opeens. "Jij bent die jongen die ik op straat heb zien lopen!" riep Myuu opeens en stond heel dicht bij Akito. Akito keek haar verbaasd aan en grinnikte daarna. "Ah, ja. De konijnslofjes meisje." zei hij met zijn ogen dicht. "Bedankt daarvoor." zei Myuu glimlachend. Akito's ogen schoten open en keken Myuu aan. Toen hij Myuu zag lachen, werd er iets warm vanbinnen. "Oh, mijn slofjes!" riep Myuu en draaide zich snel om. thumb|left|Myuu bloost voor Mr. SupotsuZe botste tegen iemand en het bleek Mr. Supotsu. "Mr. Supotsu?" vroeg Myuu verbaasd en bloosde. "Hier zijn je slofjes en breng je de schoenen morgen mee naar school, goed." zei hij, het was een retorische vraag, en overhandigde haar haar slofjes. Myuu bloosde harder. "Ok." zei Myuu en bloosde nog harder. Akito keek toe en hij vond het -op de één of andere manier- niet erg prettig. Hij draaide zich om en liep van hen weg. Myuu keek hem verbaasd na en ging terug naar haar vriendinnen. "Kom op naar huis!" riep Myuu blij dat de school voorbij was. "Het is weekend, jaaj!" riep Tsuki blij en het drong tot Myuu door. "Wat gaan we dit weekend doen?" vroeg Myuu aan haar vriendinnen. "We gaan bij Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji en Hatsuharu logeren." zei Tsuki "Wil je ook meekomen?" vroeg Tsuki uit beleefdheid. "Ja, lijkt me leuk!" riep Myuu en keek naar de tijd. "Oh, nee! Ik moet gaan! Bye!" riep ze en rende terwijl ze riep. "Bye!" riepen haar vriendinnen haar toe. *Ni-san betekent "Grote broer" of "Oudere broer" in het Japans. Categorie:Afbeeldingen Categorie:Bestanden Categorie:Beleid Categorie:Waterkoeler Categorie:Myuu Categorie:Myazakki Categorie:Misaki Categorie:Tsuki Categorie:School Categorie:Sohma's Categorie:Akito Categorie:Love Categorie:Romantiek Categorie:Anime